Edgar Linton
Edgar Linton is a major character in Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights. He is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Linton, the brother of Isabella Linton, the husband of Catherine Earnshaw and the father of Cathy Linton. He is a wealthy, aristocratic man who falls in love and marries Catherine, but remained an opposer towards Heathcliff, and ends up falling into Heathcliff's clutches of revenge. Description The complete opposite of Heathcliff, Edgar is a more good-mannered and noble man. His lifestyle and family life serves as a good influence on Catherine Earnshaw, and wears a heart on his sleeve to show off his feelings towards his love for Catherine and dislike for Heathcliff. Having lived most of his life in aristocratic nobility, Edgar didn't have much to worry about prior to meeting Catherine and Heathcliff, and once he marries his wife and his troubled brother-in-law came back into their lives, he begins to have a hard time trying to protect his family and home from Heathcliff's ambitions of revenge. He may be a suitable love interest, but he is also the weakest in the love triangle. He fails to have the strength to keep his wife safe and ends up losing everything he had held dear. Had Heathcliff had not returned, Edgar and Catherine's marriage would have been happy and successfully. He was meant to offer her a proper and noble lifestyle in an ornate lavish home, but had ended up succumbing not only of illness, but of being a victim to Catherine's selfishness and Heathcliff's brutality. Storyline Relationship/Marriage to Catherine Earnshaw Edgar Linton was born at Yorkshire, England in 1762, the first child and only son of Mr. and Mrs. Linton. His younger sister, Isabella, was born 3 years later, and he grew up at his family's estate Thrushcross Grange. When Edgar is around 15 years old, he and his sister were arguing over a puppy of theirs inside their home. At the same time, a Gypsy-boy and a wild young girl were watching them through the window and laughing at them. Edgar spotted them and he and Isabella quickly went to alarm their parents. Later, after the young girl named Catherine Earnshaw was bitten by the Linton's dog Skulker, she was taken into the house to be looked after. Edgar may have met her and gets along with her while she recovers and pampered to be a noble lady. A few weeks after Catherine comes home to her residence Wuthering Heights (located 4 miles away from the Grange), Edgar and his family were invited over to the Heights for a Christmas Party hosted by the Earnshaw's. During the party, Edgar belittles the gypsy-like boy Heathcliff's filthy appearance, and he gets hot applesauce thrown at his face by Heathcliff. While Edgar cried and the Heights servant Nelly Dean wiped the sauce off his face, he was scolded by Catherine for talking to him when he was in a bad mood. A few months after Catherine met the Linton's, she and Edgar become more closer with each other and he spends more time with her along his sister Isabella. One day, he and Isabella come over to the Heights to visit Catherine, and when he arrives, his friend gets frustrated when her servant Nelly won't leave her alone. She starts hurting Nelly and her baby nephew Hareton and when Edgar steps in to stop her, he gets hit by her. Edgar is shocked of Catherine's behaviour and he prepares to leave. Catherine begs him not to leave and he doesn't want to come back to the Heights again. But he comes back after she convinced him to, and when they were alone in a room, they began to make their love confessions. Edgar later proposed marriage to Catherine, and she accepts. 3 years later, Edgar marries Catherine and they move to Thrushcross Grange. Their married life goes well until 6 months after their wedding, Heathcliff, who had been absent for the past 3 years, returns as a wealthy gentleman. While Catherine is outside to see her former soulmate, Edgar is informed by Nelly who the visitor really is, and when his wife comes back, he scolds her for letting an inappropriate guest like Heathcliff into the parlour of his home. But seeing how happy Catherine is, he tells her to try to be happy without acting foolish. Personalities/Appearance Relationships Appearances in Film/TV External Links Category:Male characters Category:Brontë Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Brothers